


From the mines

by Emmster5



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmster5/pseuds/Emmster5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maru has to patch up her girlfriend after an adventure in the mines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the mines

“Are you out of your mind!?”

“Honestly, maybe. I feel a little dehydrated.”

“This isn’t the time to be joking Abigail!” Maru yelled as she helped her injured girlfriend into her room and onto the bed.Abigail winced, more out of Maru’s yelling then actual pain, as she situated herself on the relatively small bed. Rarely did Maru ever yell and even fewer times was it directed at her.

Maru of course had every right to yell in this particular scenario, for Abigail had shown up close to midnight with a cheeky smile on her face as blood slowly seeped from the many scratches that covered her body.

Maru continued to mumble her displeasure as she grabbed bandages and other medical equipment she had laying around her room. She dumped the supplies next to her girlfriend and carefully started to clean and bandage the wounds. Luckily Abigail’s clothes had managed to protect most of her body, but her exposed arms were covered in small scratches.

Maru worked in peace as she finished with Abigail’s arms, her anger slowly being replaced with concern for her girlfriend. The only wound left to tend to was a small scratch on the side of Abigail’s face that had already started to scab. Sighing Maru left the room and returned with a damp cloth and started to clean the cut and the rest of Abigail’s dust stained face. Once finished she set the cloth aside and gently cupped her girlfriend’s face in her hands.

“Why do you have to scare me like this?” Maru asked as she slowly rubbed her girlfriends face with her thumbs. Abigail slowly made eye contact with Maru and clearly saw the concern in her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Abigail said sincerely “but I needed something in the mines.”

“And it was so important that you went alone? Why would you put yourself in danger like that?” Maru was honestly confused as to what could have been so important that her normally carful girlfriend put herself into danger for.

“Well you could always see what I got” Abigail said motioning to her bag that had been forgotten by the door. Maru slowly stood up and brought the bag over to Abigail.  
Although this wasn’t the way she wanted to show Maru what she had acquired in the mines she reluctantly pulled the massive diamond out of her bag. Maru gasped in surprise as she gaped at the great diamond.

“I wanted to polish it up a little bit before I gave it to you, but” Abigail shrugged “happy anniversary babe.”

Maru let out a strangled gasp as tears escaped her eyes. “You idiot” she said pulling Abigail into a tight hug being mindful of her injures. “I love it,” leaning back to give her girlfriend a kiss “I love you” she exclaimed.

“Good cause that took a lot of effort to get” said Abigail with a smile just as big as her girlfriend’s.

Maru gently took the diamond from Abigail’s hands and set it down on the desk next to her. “Scoot over Abby. I prescribe lots of cuddles for your injuries. Doctors’ orders.”

“Now who’s joking around?” giggled Abigail as she happily scooted over for her girlfriend to join her in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to point out errors and any thing that I can do to improve.


End file.
